


Blood Witch

by WiccaLife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Choking, Dreams and Nightmares, Genocide, Knifeplay, M/M, Master!Supernaturals, Multi, Murder, Polyamorous Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Slave!Human, Supernatural Creatures, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccaLife/pseuds/WiccaLife
Summary: Alessio Graves never had a normal childhood, jumping from one royal family to another, a slave to their beliefs. Being human was frowned upon in this new era, those that weren’t turned or murdered killed themselves. And things began to change when the blood witch betrayed all the supernaturals leaving him to figure out who he is and why the witch wanted him so badly.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Blood Witch

The time of humans were over. Those that weren't reduced to lunch simply became slaves to the supernatural beings, kept alive to be workers and to breed new healthy servants. Humans denied the truce of peace and paid the price, once they saw the error of their ways a few humans snuck out to commence a ritual for any demon, or even the devil himself, to be summoned and wipe the monsters away for the price of their souls. What they didn't realize was instead of making a deal with a demon they made a deal with the blood witch. They had realized the witch from purgatory and was now free to wreck havoc, so instead of wiping out all the creatures like what was promised the witch simply left one of every species. Why erase the only entertainment the world would ever know? Why give humans leverage after they left a trail of destruction in their wake? It left a normal human boy to wonder why he was wanted by the witch so badly that said witch was commit genocide to find him. He didn’t understand why he was assigned a fallen angel as his protector and why supernaturals flicked to him like a moth to a flame.


End file.
